Rosario Vampire: Newcomer
by Th3-Dragon-Lord
Summary: Tsukune Aono returns to Yokai Academy for his second year. Little does he know that this year will be even more dangerous than the last. Written by a friend of mine, edited by me. Enjoy! Rated for language and very suggestive themes(its Rosario Vampire after all). To all who question, no, Mizore is not being hooked up with an OC.
1. New Guy Part 1

**Hey guys! This story is not my own, just so you know. While I am still busy writing my next chapter for Magic? Monsters? I was asked by a friend who reads FanFictions but doesn't want to make an account to post his story for him. This is his work, and I just beta it for him. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Tsukune Aono held his bag tightly. It felt so long ago that the school was in chaos. Well, it had been a few weeks since the school had closed for the holidays. Now, it was finally time to go back, finally time to see everyone and finally time to see Moka again.

Tsukune got off the Yokai Academy bus after it stopped by the scare crow. The bus drove away through the tunnel to the human world after giving him a grin and the usual warning. Tsukune looked at the trees, he chuckled as he remembered the first time coming here.

He was calm walking through the dark forest. It would be so lovely if Moka came by like last year. So lost in his thoughts, he did not hear a roar of a car engine. A blue Audi sped past him and he jumped sideways, landing on the ground with a thud and a skid.

Ow! He thought.

He sat up, feeling his arm hurt and was starting to bleed. He must have scraped it from the skidding. Looking up he saw the blue Audi reversing. It stopped next to him.

He heard an electric window opening at the back. Two hands went on the roof and a hooded head popped up in-between.

"Sorry, I thought you would get out of the way," the person said.

What the hell was that?! This guy could have killed him! He could have died and this person thought he would get out the way?!

"I don`t have bandages, so wipe and cover it with your hand. I do not want your blood on my leather seats."

Tsukune sat in the blue Audi with his one hand on the wound, his bags were on the back seat. The engine started and the Audi drove off. He couldn't see the person`s face from the hood over his head and the shadows it made over his face.

"Your arm…" said the person.

The voice sounded male.

"Does it still hurt?"

Tsukune looked at the wound with his hand over it. Remembering that he better get the shirt cleaned before the blood stained.

"No," he replied. He looked outside the shaded window, never once he imagined being driven in an Audi in the dark forest.

The car came to a halt and he felt a chill down his spine. He turned his head to the left and the driver was facing him. Two glowing eyes were looking at him.

"Get out," said the person.

Tsukune didn't want to reply.

"I`m only taking you this far, the school is up ahead," tilting his head to left.

Tsukune looked to the front and the school was up ahead. He got out the car and took his bags out from the back seat. As soon as he closed the back door, the car drove off.

Tsukune got to the front gates of Yokai Academy, it was surprising! Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were being surrounded by first year girls! All shouting and screaming how beautiful they were.

He walked closer to the school, trying very hard to ignore the commotion. Freshmen were indeed suck ups! Yukari spotted him and started running towards him with open arms and shouting his name. But then was pushed to the ground by Kurumu's two huge soft breasts as she too ran towards Tsukune.

She jumped onto Tsukune, making sure that his face was in-between her breasts and they both fall to the ground.

"I missed you so much Tsukune!" she pushed down harder, deepening his face into her breasts.

Other than being a pillow from heaven to boys his age, he was starting to turn blue.

An ice shard flew through the air and hit Kurumu right between the eyes, making her fall sideways to the ground.

"I won't let you suffocate him, you big boobed bimbo," said Mizore holding a few ice shards in one hand.

Kurumu got up quickly, putting one foot over Tsukune's torso, so that Tsukune could see her panties. Even being half unconscious, he sported a huge nose-bleed.

She pulled the ice shard out and threw it away, shouting, "Why you ice bitch!" Her long nails came out and she ran towards Mizore.

Tsukune, who now regained oxygen and thought, got up from the ground and tried to stop them.

Fingers pulled a curtain closed to let out the light of day coming in a dark room.

"It has been a while," said a man with a hood over his head, looking at a man in a white cloak.

"It has," the man in the white cloak replied.

"Has my room been prepared? And my clothes?"

"Yes. I hope you enjoy your stay. Nothing has changed much though."

The man moved the curtain open, looking down to see Tsukune being bitten on the neck by a girl with pink hair and then fought over by three other girls.

He smirked, "I know."

Moka waited in the infirmary waiting room, she had to get more blood transfusion packs. Even though Tsukune's human blood was such a luxury, she had to hold back a bit. So she would make him give blood in those extra packs.

After getting what she wanted, she went on her way to return to class. Going out the infirmary door and turning left, she accidentally bumped into someone. She fall backwards to the ground, dropping what she held.

That hurt, she thought.

"Sorry." She heard a male voice say. Looking up, a hand was out with a black and red beaded bracelet on the wrist, she grabbed her stuff with one hand and took the hand with the other. This person had dark crimson eyes, light brown long hair and brilliant white teeth, as if it was brushed for hours, and wore the school`s uniform.

He pulled her up and let go of her, "Don't thank me," he said.

"No, I'm sorry too," she replied.

Who is he? She thought to herself. She started walking past him and her rosary glowed red.

"You better stay away him," said inner Moka, her voice sounded shaky.

"Why?" asked Moka.

"He's extremely dangerous."

The person watched Moka as she walked off and grinned, "That`s not a nice thing to say, Moka," he said to himself.

A few hours later, the person with crimson eyes walked outside near the vending machine. He was pissed off now. Remembering the conversation he had with the principal.

Flashback

He smirked, "I know."

"I have your uniform for you here. Change and go to the infirmary and ask them for the directions to your class. I have a little surprise for you," said the principal, smiling.

"Good, I love surprises," said the person, taking off the hood.

End of flashback

Junior phase?! The bastard!

He looked at the vending machine. Maybe a drink could cool him off. Pressing on a button for a drink, he then waited for the can to come out at the bottom. It made the sound but the can wasn`='t there.

"For fucks…!" he lifted his foot and kicked the vending machine.

Students walked through the hallway, chatting, gossiping and then the vending machine smashed from the wall. They quickly moved out of the way as the vending machine smashed into the other wall. Cans shot out the vending machine onto the ground. The person came walking through the hole in the wall. He picked up a can and the students watched him walking away, throwing it into the air and catching it as it fell continuously.

**Let me know what you thought, I'd like to pass the comments on to my friend!**


	2. New Guy Part 2

**Heres the second chapter of Newcomer! Enjoy!**

**New Guy Part 2**

The first year entrance ceremony was busy, students were sitting on plastic chairs and among them was a very pissed off student with red eyes. Nekonome started with the annual speech on at the stand. It was boring, dry and the seats were hard to get comfortable on that your butt could go to sleep.

"Man, that teach has some real nice cans," said a male student behind the pissed off student.

"Yeah, I would love to slap that ass," said another.

The student with red eyes got up from his chair, turned and kicked one in the face that he flew back, bashing into other students along the way.

"Hey! Why yo…!" shouted another getting up.

He grabbed the student`s throat before he could finish his sentence and threw him at the student he kicked. They both crashed into each other and smashed into a wall.

"What`s going on over there?" asked Nekonome.

The student turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, it`s you."

"Little shit! Why you did that for?!" Shouted one of the students that crashed into the wall. Both of them were getting up from the floor.

"You first years always think that your shit is better than anyone else`s, always acting aggressive, loud, stupid," the red eyed student said.

"One of the rules on campus, is to always be in human form!" the other shouted.

Both students grew bigger, both had pinkish red skin, a fat belly, tall arms and legs, a big fat head and one eye.

Tsukune and co. were busy in the newspaper club room, of course Ginei was being a lazy ass by sitting around and doing nothing. Then they heard an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tsukune.

"Don`t know," said Kurumu.

"Moka," Tsukune looked at her, "let`s go check it out?"

"Okay," she replied.

When they got to the big hall for the first year ceremony. Which they had to fight their way in from students running out. When they did get inside, some remaining students were all standing out the way by the wall far away from the fight. They saw a student with light brown long hair dodging two Cyclops'.

They rushed over to Nekonome, who was in front of the students by the wall.

"Miss Nekonome, what is going on here?" asked Tsukune.

"He… here…fight…two boys…monster form…" Nekonome`s words didn't make any sense.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Tsukune looked at the student.

"I met him this morning," said Moka to herself.

Nekonome just stood still.

Meanwhile, the student with red eyes was dodging the Cyclops` attacks.

"Grrrr, stop moving pipsqueak!" shouted one.

It hit out its fist and the student jumped up in the air and landed on the fist, then ran up its arm. The student ran to the shoulder and the other Cyclops hit out. He then jumped out the way when the fist was close enough. The fist made contact with the other Cyclops face. It came crashing down and was heading for Tsukune, Moka, Nekonome and the first year students.

"Moka! Look out!" Tsukune jumped onto Moka as the Cyclops fell on them.

The student came down and landed safely on the ground. But had not noticed that the other Cyclops`s hand was coming from the side. It grabbed him and lifted him up from the ground and it started squeezing the life out of him.

A burst of power came from the Cyclops that fell on Moka and Tsukune. Its head was lifted. And there stood Inner Moka, her silver hair was perfect and beautiful as ever, her red eyes were calm and her body was still sexy.

She moved her hand and threw the Cyclops`s head to the stage.

"Moka," said Tsukune holding her rosary. Glad that he grabbed the rosary in time.

She looked at him, happy that she saw him again.

"Long time no see Tsukune," she said, smiling.

Students that had ducked from the falling now looked up to see her.

"Ghaaaaah!" shouted the student with red eyes. Who was now having the life squeezed out of him. Moka looked at them.

"Take this you little shit!" The Cyclops laughed. And proceeded to squeeze again.

This time the student did not scream in pain, but just looked at him coldly. He moved his head back and started opening his mouth, revealing two pointy fangs.

"Oh shit! Tsukune! Run!" Moka grabbed Tsukune and started running for the exit.

"Wai-aaah!" Tsukune yelled.

The fangs started coming down to the skin of the Cyclops`s thumb on his torso…

Tsukune and Moka ran and ran…

The tips came in contact with the skin…

Inches away from the exit…

The fangs sunk into the skin…

Tsukune and Moka made it to the door. Then a huge flash of purple light erupted and blasted all over the room. They were swept off their feet, flying out the exit door. Window glass shattered outside. And when Moka and Tsukune looked up from the ground. The Cyclops crashed through the building, half of which caved in. The Cyclops landed on the ground and skid far away and fell unconscious.

They saw the red eyed student have huge, powerful purple waves around him.

"Your diet is disgusting! Only eating meat and fats," he said with disgust.

"Who is he?" Tsukune said.

Moka gulped and looked at him, "My uncle."

**What a twist! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Draken Arnoscula

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 3! I'd like to say to the guest who reviewed this, dude, its a FanFiction, you can do whatever the hell you want to in one, also, Mizore is not being paired with the OC, I put her in the character section because she is one of my favorite characters. Now, on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Draken Arnoscula**

"I`m Draken Arnoscula, pleasure to meet you all," said the red eyed student in front of the class in homeroom the following day.

Ms Ririko told him to sit down, when a student put up her hand.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked.

Draken looked at her, "Yes, I am."

Another student put up her hand.

"An S class?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"That is enough! Sit down Mr Arnoscula," said Ms Ririko.

Draken walked to his seat and sat down.

"What`s your favorite blood type?" asked a girl next to him.

He grinned, looking at her, "That`s for me to know."

When the bell rang for break, Draken`s girl classmates surrounded his desk. All asking if he was single or even has a girlfriend.

Just what was it with girls hitting on a new guy? He didn`t answer any of their questions. Instead, he got up from his desk and got the hell out of there.

Outer Moka was busy writing on a piece of paper for the newspaper article coming up on the newcomer. She didn`t know that there was another vampire here.

"You serious!" yelled Kurumu.

"Keep it down Kurumu," said Tsukune with his finger on his mouth. He remembered that inner Moka told him not to tell her outer self about this.

"I can`t believe that Moka had an uncle," said Yukari in a low voice.

"We can`t be certain of that," said Mizore.

"Maybe just a family friend."

"This place really hasn`t changed much," said Draken, standing by the newspaper club door.

Moka stopped writing and looked up. Draken walked in, everybody was looking at him. His gaze was on Moka.

"Hello," she said.

He didn`t smile, he didn`t speak nor moved. He just stood there, staring at her.

Tsukune saw that Moka wasn`t liking this and said, "Can we help you?"

Draken looked at him, "No," and then looked around the room. He smiled, taking the air in.

"Please may I be alone with Moka?" he asked looking at Tsukune and the girls.

"Why should we get-?" asked Yukari.

"Please! Get out!" Draken demanded, looking at them with his crimson eyes.

They felt a chill go down their spines. And they quickly got out.

Draken looked at Moka again, "I`m Draken Arnoscula. Your uncle."

Moka`s eyes widened.

"I knew you when you were little back at the mansion, before you were sealed. So your other half knows of me."

The rosary glowed red.

"What are you doing here?!" asked inner Moka.

Draken smiled, "Can`t I come and see my niece?"

He grabbed the rosary and lifted Moka up. Outer Moka grabbed his arms.

"That hurts!" she shouted trying to squeeze his arm with her hands. "Please! Let go of me!"

"Good thing it can`t come off, but…" He took out something from his pocket and put a small, shiny looking circular object into the rosary eye with his thumb.

He let go of her and she smashed onto the ground. Her pink hair turned to silver. Outer Moka up from the ground. Glaring coldly at Draken with her red eyes.

"I still want to speak to you," Draken said.

Moka lifted her foot and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly back into the wall. His legs gave in and he went to the ground and sat on his butt, but there was no damage to the wall, only his back hurting like hell.

"I don`t want you here!" Moka spat at him.

Draken started laughing hysterically. He looked up at her. His eyes showed excitement and joy.

"You`re still the same little girl," he grinned.

He carried on laughing as he got up with his back against the wall and put his hand on his stomach. Moka came up to him and tried to kick him again. He ducked her blow and used his foot to kick her in the stomach. Moka fell backwards to the ground. Her head hit the ground and fuck did it hurt! She sat up slowly, putting one hand on the back of her head, feeling like she wanted to start crying.

"Feeling… weak?" he asked hovering over her. "That thing I put on your seal is a seal breaker. Lovely friend of mine made them, it may let you out for a duration but not your power."

"I don`t want you here! Just fuck off!" She yelled.

"I wonder why you`re so angry of me?" He asked.

She looked away.

"You always came running into my arms to hug me when I visited the mansion. And was always ready to spar or be taught a new move."

He crouched down and grabbed her chin, making her face at him, even though her eyes were looking away.

"Why?"

Her hair slowly started turning pink. He let go of her and went to the door.

"You just never came back…" she said, starting to cry. Her eyes started turning green.

He didn`t look back at her for a few seconds. And then said "Next time you want to chat. Come find me. Bye," he left the room.

Inner Moka turned back to Outer Moka. And Outer Moka`s mind started spinning.

Tsukune came rushing into the room and tried to comfort her.

Draken walked the hallway, smirking. Moka`s friends are scared so easily that they didn`t even stand up for her, it only made it more easy for him.

He stopped and put his back against the wall. Looking up, his smile broadened. Thinking who will be next on his list…

**Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next update.**


	4. Inner Moka Comes Out

**Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy RV fans!**

**Chapter 4: Inner Moka Comes Out**

That night outer Moka lay her head in her arms on her desk, in her dorm room. She wasn`t sleeping, but was thinking about how she got there on the floor after Draken had grabbed her rosary. She just blacked out.

Had Tsukune or the others intervened when she lost consciousness? She got up from her arms and picked up the rosary and saw that shiny object was still on there. It was like a small circular shaped sticker.

What is this? She thought and tried taking it off, then she felt a shock of electricity coming from the rosary. Inner Moka feel backwards to the floor with a thud. She got up and shook her head and looked around for any sign of danger.

She had been sleeping inside the rosary and Tsukune hadn`t let her out. She looked at the rosary. Remembering that this thing could let her out for a duration of time but left her powerless. But why had it let her out was beyond her.

She opened the wardrobe and saw herself in the mirror, her eyes were still green and her hair was still pink. How did that happen?

She heard a voice calling her name from outside. She went over to the window and opened the curtain to look outside.

"Who`s there?" she asked.

"It`s me, Moka," said Tsukune from the boys` dorm.

She looked at him.

"I hope you`re okay, your uncle really scared us."

How can she say anything, she was normally sealed up and only out to stop fights. A conversation with someone and a boy was a whole new thing for her.

"Just don`t go near him. He`s very different from before, somehow," she finally said.

"I`m just worried about you, Moka."

Her heart skipped a beat. This idiot, being worried for her.

"I need to tell you something about my uncle," she said in a low voice, looking away.

"Sorry? What did you say Moka?" he asked.

"Nothing. Goodnight," she said and closed the curtains quickly.

Okay, that was weird. Thought Tsukune. Maybe she was shocked from finding out she had an uncle. Better get to sleep as well.

The following morning Tsukune walked from the boys` dorms to the school. He saw Moka up ahead. She was walking slowly, so it was easy for him to walk up to her. When getting beside her, he saw she had heavy black bags under her eyes.

Was she awake for the whole night?!

"Morning Moka," he said with a smile.

Moka yawned, "Mo-orn-ing," she said, covering her mouth with one hand.

Inner Moka was still out. She couldn`t get to sleep for the whole night. Just why? This thing was to only let her out for a duration, not forever! And her throat felt so dry. She looked at him and then at his neck. Her heart skipped a beat. No! She held her mouth with both hands, blushing now from the thought. She won`t bite him. She was a high class vampire for crying out loud. She started running towards the school. And she past a few students who were picking on others.

Tsukune ran after her.

Class was boring for inner Moka. Learning about monsters, humans, maths and even the English language was so boring. She had learnt all of this when she was young. When break came, she quickly left the class.

"Moka`s acting weird?" asked Yukari sitting with Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Yeah, ever since yesterday finding out she had an uncle," replied Tsukune.

"This only makes her more mysterious," said Mizore, who was staring at Tsukune from afar.

"Stop it you stalker girl!" shouted Kurumu.

"Why should I? I`m only looking at the man I love. You only get seduce him with your breasts."

"That`s it! Bitch! I`m going to turn you into ice cubs!" Kurumu`s nails grew longer.

"Girls! Please! Not in the classroom!" shouted Tsukune.

Inner Moka walked in the hallway near the wall, she felt like she was walking on thick layers of syrup. She collapsed and leaned on the wall and put the back of her hand on the wall. Her throat felt so dry, she couldn`t stop thinking about biting and sucking the whole time in class. It is embarrassing, humiliating, degrading of a vampire of her class. And she felt hot every time she thought about it. Just how could her outer self bite him so easily and not be embarrassed?!

She saw Draken walking down the hallway up ahead. She straightened up, not wanting to show any weakness. As he passed her, she could see his gaze on her.

"Morning uncle," she tried sounding like her other self.

He stopped, "Ah, Moka. You look awful," he said.

"I couldn`t get to sleep last night."

"Oh, children of your age need sleep. Your body is still developing."

She took her hand away from the wall.

"About this thing on my rosary, can you take it off?"

He grinned, "I can`t."

"You can`t? You put it on but you can`t?"

He picked the rosary with one hand and pressed against the silver coloured circle with his thumb. He looked at it for a second and then back to her.

"This seal is magnificent! The white beads for the power source, the strap to keep it on, the chain is like the current for power flow and the rosary for the seal. Truly a master piece." his smile broadened, "I do know of a way to take it off Moka."

"Tell me how."

She could see his eyes were dancing with delight. Had he found out that she was the inner one.

"Fine, then I want something from…" he looked down at the rosary again, then back to her, "you."

So that was it? She thought running outside. She had been searching for Tsukune inside the school, but he wasn`t around. Up ahead, she saw Kurumu and Mizore fighting against a group of boys. Why the hell were they fighting a group of boys?

Moka ran over and saw that those boys were in their monster forms. Tall, fat and a head of a wild boar, they were Varahas.

**Monster note: **

**Varaha, from Hindu mythology, is an avatar (or human body) with a boar`s head. **

**For more information, go into Wikipedia and type Varaha in search. **

**Weeeeeee!**

"I will kill you for hurting my Tsukune!" shouted Kurumu up in the air. Her wings were spread, her tail out, nails long and her panties were showing. Mizore on the other hand was on the ground. Her hair was thin ice and her hands as giant ice shards.

Kurumu flew down fast, making her breasts jiggle and her skirt waving around. One Varaha had dodged her by rolling to the side. Another had attacked Mizore and she blocked it with an ice shield.

Moka came running and jumped into the air and kicked a Varaha in the face. He didn`t even move from that kick.

Shit!

He smacked her away with the back of his hand. She flew back and landed on the ground. Tsukune came running after her.

"Don`t interfere with this fight Moka! You are too weak!" Shouted Kurumu, attacking a Varaha.

That`s right, she was indeed weak. Shit! It hurt! She was so used to stopping fights that she forgot about being sealed. If only…

She looked up, Tsukune was kneeling to help her up. Yes, that`s right. She got up, though feeling hurt and grabbed his hand.

"Wai- Moka," he said as she grabbed his hand.

She used his hand to pull the rosary off. Her eyes turned crimson, her hair turned silver, feeling her power return as a purple pillar erupted from her. She ran towards the Varahas. And kicked one of them, it flew into another and both skid far back on the ground. The one she kicked tried getting up.

"What was…?" he then screamed in agony.

Moka had one foot pressed down on his crotch.

"Do not move or I will turn you into pork chops!" she snarled.

The other got up from behind her but then the other Varaha smashed into him.

Draken stood there, he had thrown that Varaha. His mouth had some blood and the purple waves moved over his body.

"Your diet is worth shit!" he said.

"Draken…?" said the one who Moka had stepped on his crotch.

Then in an instant, was kicked by Draken.

"Shut up."

He turned to look at Tsukune. "Give me that rosary."

Tsukune held it tight. But Draken appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye and swiped it out his hands. Making a cut from the edges of the rosary on both his palms. Draken took the Shiny circle object off the rosary.

"Here," he threw the rosary at Moka.

She caught it, "Thanks."

Draken walked away, looking at her with a toothy grin. Moka put the rosary back on and she changed back to outer Moka. Tsukune ran over to her and caught her before she fell backwards.

Outer Moka opened her eyes, "Where am…?" she asked herself, looking around.

"I`m glad you are not that hurt," said Tsukune.

"Tsukune," she said, weakly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Her throat felt so dry and his blood smelt so delicious! So she bite him on the neck.

"Ghhhaaaa!" he yelled.

**Lol, just had to add the reference to Kou-Chan. There will be more soon, hope you can wait!**


	5. Parents Day part 1

**So here's the next chapter, all ready for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter five: Parents` day (1****st**** part)**

The sound of timed inhaling and exhaling from a mouth was heard. A fist was thrusted in the air, then pulled back for another to thrust forward. Silver hair swayed as a foot was kicked in the air. A girl with silver hair and crimson eyes stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow. She heard laughter and looked up to see another little girl with red hair, sitting on the floor far away, watching, laughing and clapping her hands. The girl with crimson eyes didn`t smile at her.  
>"It`s only been a while and you`re already punching and kicking," said a voice.<br>She looked to see a man with brown hair and the same crimson eyes as hers, he wore a red shirt with a black flower near the right shoulder, normal black pants and a pair of smart black shoes. He held a brown leather coat over his shoulder.  
>"Hello uncle," she said.<br>He smiled, "What? Not going to give me a hug?"  
>"I`m busy."<br>He chuckled, "Then let me see…"  
>His coat was thrown in the air. As she blinked, he appeared in front of her and swept her off her feet with his hand, making her fall back. She used her hands to flip back up from the floor. She looked and saw that he was standing still in front of her. His coat hit the floor. The little red haired girl started clapping her hands once again.<br>"Just how much I missed seeing you grow."

Tsukune yawned the following morning, boy was he tired. Moka really sucked a hell of a lot out of him yesterday.  
>"Tsukune," said a voice.<br>He looked up to see two fellow classmates of his. "Morning guys," he said politely.  
>"Are your parents coming today?" asked one.<br>Parents? Coming today? He remembered that his homeroom teacher, Ms Nekonome had told them that today was parents` day.  
>"Neither are coming, very busy with work," he said.<br>"Wow, that`s cool man, I wish my parents trusted me that much," said another.  
>No, it`s because they`re human. Thought Tsukune.<br>"See you in class," he said and headed towards the school.

An hour later, the parents came rolling into the school. Each being shown around the school with their child.  
>Tsukune sat in his class, he didn`t want his parents here, not that he would be embarrassed by them. No, it was because they would definitely freak out! He sighed, turning to see Moka laying in her arms.<br>"Hey, Moka," he said.  
>She lifted her head up from her arms, "Hey."<br>Tsukune rest his arm on the chair, "Are any of your family members coming?"  
>She shook her head, "No, none of them. Apart from my uncle," she smiled, "So I think I should go to his class and spend some time with him."<br>"I don`t think you should go near him, Moka."  
>"Really, it`s okay, I know he won`t hurt me badly."<br>"I`m just worried about you."  
>She could see how worried he was by his facial expression.<br>"What`s with this lovey dovey nice between you two?"  
>Both Moka and Tsukune got a fright. Mizore was staring at them from outside the opened window in-between them.<br>"Mi-zo-r-re…" said Tsukune as Mizore came through the opened window.  
>She walked on Moka`s desk and went to the floor, her skirt went up from going down to the floor, revealing her blue and white striped panties, but she didn`t care if Tsukune saw them. She turned to look at them.<br>"My mother`s here." Mizore pointed up towards the ceiling.  
>Both Moka and Tsukune looked up. And there, a layer of ice covered the ceiling, and a woman in a white yukata sat there, staring at them.<br>Holy shit! Mizore`s mother was here?! And above them no less!  
>"You can come down mother," said Mizore.<br>She came down the ceiling and even made a loop-de-loop next to where Mizore stood. The woman remained sitting as she slid down, and flipped her body perfectly around from the loop. She got up from the ice.  
>Moka and Tsukune starred in disbelief. What a woman who knows how to flip her body!<br>"Mother," said Mizore, "this is my boyfriend," she proceeded to point at Tsukune.  
>What?! Boyfriend?!<br>Mizore`s mother smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, Tsukune." The way she said the last of his name made him blush. Her skin was the whitest as snow, her neck was slender and smooth. She was beautifully stunning!  
>"It would be nice if you have dinner with us some time."<br>"Tsukune!"  
>Kurumu came running towards him and then grabbed his face and pressed him in-between her breasts.<br>"I want you to meet my mother, Tsukune!"  
>Tsukune couldn`t breathe and when she had let go of him. There stood another woman in a red dress, her cleavage was even bigger than Kurumu`s, high heels and a black lace coat.<br>"Mother, this is my fiance."  
>Huh?! Now it`s fiance this time?!<br>"Nice to meet you," said the woman.  
>"Ageha," said Mizore`s mother.<br>Kurumu`s mother looked at her, "Tsurara?"  
>"Mother, you know her?" asked Mizore.<br>Kurumu`s mother smiled, "It`s been a long time since I last saw you. How`s your husband?"  
>"He`s fine. And you`re still sleeping around with other men?" replied Mizore`s mother, smiling.<br>Before Kurumu`s mother could reply, Nekonome came into the classroom. They looked at her.  
>Nekonome`s cat ears popped out of her head.<br>They came up to her.  
>"Neko, how have you been?" asked Mizore`s mother.<br>Her ears sank.  
>"You really did become a teacher at this school after all, huh?" asked Kurumu`s mother.<br>Nekonome nodded her head shyly, responding to Kurumu`s mother.  
>"Show us what has changed," Mizore`s mother grabbed Nekonome`s one arm.<br>"You really must," Kurumu`s mother, grabbed the other arm.  
>They left the class, pulling Nekonome with them.<br>Whatever that was between Kurumu`s and Mizore`s mothers and Nekonome, it never crossed their minds how they knew each other. The only thing that did was Tsukune.  
>"What do you mean fiance, Kurumu?" asked Mizore, looking at Kurumu.<br>"My mother kept pestering me of my love life and I told her Tsukune was my fiance," replied Kurumu.  
>"I told my mother that he was my boyfriend."<br>"You what?"  
>They both looked at him. This could mean trouble. And each grabbed one of his arms, fighting and shouting who would be with him.<br>"I think I may have forgotten something," said Moka to herself, trying to think what she forgot.


	6. Parents Day part 2

**Last chapter for today, more will follow soon!**

**Chapter six: Parent`s day (2****nd**** part)**

Tsukune sighed, sitting on a chair by a table in the cafeteria with Kurumu, Mizore, Tsurara, Ageha and Moka. They were busy eating lunch and he wondered how he got in this situation.

Earlier that morning, the 2-1 class were having their PE, playing tennis. Moka and Tsukune were playing tennis as opponents, in the next court, Mizore and Kurumu were at odds too. Kurumu had 'accidentally' hit the ball into Mizore`s face, and she in turn hit the ball hard into Kurumu`s chest!  
>They were fighting and had turned the sport into a game of "who gets to be together with Tsukune with their mother". Though both were even in score.<br>Meanwhile Tsurara and Ageha were standing outside the courts chatting.  
>"You still dress like an utter tramp, Ageha," said Tsurara.<br>Ageha laughed, "I wonder if I`m going to have to expire you."  
>Tsurara chuckled, "It seems we have a problem, your daughter said that boy was her fiancée. And my daughter is his girlfriend."<br>"True. Why don`t we tease them by having lunch with us," Ageha grinned.  
>"Why not."<br>They both laughed.  
>After PE had ended, they each told their daughters to ask Tsukune out for a late lunch.<p>

Tsukune sighed once again, he had been asked to join each parent and now had to sit with them. He had never been with a girl`s mother, other than his aunt when he visited his cousin. So he sat there, not knowing that he had been teased by the mothers.  
>"So, Tsukune. What do you think of marriage? You are dating my Mizore," said Tsurara, smiling at him.<br>What?! Marriage?! He was only a young teen! Marriage was far ahead in his life to consider.  
>"He`s my Kurumu`s fiancée, not boyfriend. So she wins this one Tsurara," said Ageha, looking at Tsurara.<br>Tsurara knew that she was playing the game, as did she. Tsurara smacked her hand on the table hard.  
>"So what? She may have bewitched him! Just like you with men!" she shouted.<br>Ageha put both her hands on the table hard, her nails grew a little.  
>"All your daughter does is stalk him! Just like you did!"<br>"Um…mother, there is something I have to tell you," said Kurumu.  
>Tsurara looked at Tsukune, "Well? Who are you dating?!"<br>"Mother," said Mizore.  
>"Please stop it!" shouted Moka at the end of the table. She had enough of this.<br>Ageha looked at her daughter, "Kurumu, who is she? Are you having a threesome with her?"  
>"Oh! Mother!" Kurumu`s voice was raised.<br>"No, I…" Moka didn`t want to say like or love in front of everyone to hear, it was just too embarrassing.  
>But Tsurara and Ageha were in their own world now, that they didn`t bother to chew out on her.<br>"It`s better that Tsukune is with my daughter, at least he will survive the night."  
>Ageha looked at Tsurara, "You daughter will just freeze the poor boy! It is better to die happy than from Hyperthermia!"<br>"You`re always so selfish Ageha! I could have had him if you had butt out!"  
>Uh oh, it seems that their teasing had turned against them.<br>"All you did was stalk him all the time! You even tried to freeze him once!"  
>Tsurara backed a few steps away from the table, then lifted her hand.<br>"Then maybe I should freeze you." And a blast of ice came out, heading straight for Ageha.  
>The cafeteria was now in disarray. And many parents and their children got out there. Moka and Tsukune were on one side and Mizore and Kurumu in the other.<br>Ageha positioned herself above, she had sprouted her wings in time to fly away.  
>"That trick is getting old," she said at Tsurara.<br>Tsurara huffed.  
>"Girls! Stop!" shouted Nekonome, she had crumbs on her mouth and a takoyaki was held in one hand.<br>"Butt out Neko! This doesn`t concern you!" shouted Tsurara.  
>"Don`t tell me…" said Tsukune.<br>"They were Yokai academy students," said Moka, finishing his sentence.  
>"What the fuck is going on here?!" shouted a voice.<br>Tsurara and Ageha looked in the voice`s direction.  
>"It can`t be…" said Tsurara.<br>Draken walked into the cafeteria, looking angry.  
>"Here I was looking for my niece the whole time and now you two cause a fight!" He shouted.<br>Oh man! I knew I had forgotten that I was to spend time with him. Thought Moka.  
>"Dra-ken…?" said Tsurara, looking at him.<br>His face went calm and he then grinned, "Tsurara."  
>"Draken!" shouted Ageha, flying down towards him and then grabbing his head into her cleavage.<br>He just stood still while she hugged him tighter and squeezed him deeper.  
>"I missed you so much Draken!" she said aloud.<br>Thwak! She was hit on the head by Tsurara.  
>"Ow! What was that for?"<br>Draken grabbed her hands and threw them back. Thwak! Thwak! Both Tsurara and Ageha held their heads with both hands.  
>"Seriously! Cut this shit out you two!" said Draken with his fist shown at them.<br>"Draken," said Nekonome shyly on his left side.  
>He grinned and placed his hand on her head and rubbed.<br>"I was a bit preoccupied and couldn`t see you. It`s nice that you became a teacher here, Neko."  
>They heard purring sounds coming from her. Double thwak! Both Tsurara and Ageha had hit her. Nekonome held her head and felt like crying.<br>"Don`t purr!" said Tsurara.  
>"You`re not stealing him with your shyness!" said Ageha.<br>Thwak! Thwak!  
>"You may be adults now, but you`ll not hit your classmate! Do I really have make you sit detention?!" Draken`s fist was raised again, but shook this time.<br>"Your uncle was a teacher at this school?" asked Tsukune, looking at Moka.  
>She didn`t answer him, she didn`t know either.<br>"The only thing I`m worried about. We may have been related to Moka," said Kurumu.  
>Mizore nodded in agreement to Kurumu.<p>

At the end of the day, the cafeteria had been repaired. Now it was time to say goodbye.  
>"We`re sorry," said Ageha and Tsurara in unison at Tsukune and co. And then again to Draken.<br>Draken nodded at them, turned around and walked away.  
>"I haven`t seen him for the last eighteen years, I feel like stalking him again," said Tsurara, blushing.<br>"You`re married Tsurara, so I can do 'it' with him!" said Ageha.  
>"No you won`t! I won`t allow it!"<br>"Mother!" said Mizore, trying to break the tension.  
>"Moka!" they heard Draken from afar.<br>"Coming uncle!" she shouted so he could hear. She said goodbye to them and ran off.  
>"Uncle?" said Tsurara to herself, then looked at Ageha.<br>Ageha nodded.  
>"Girls," she said looking at Kurumu and Mizore, "we need to talk to you."<br>Mizore, Kurumu and their mothers walked off, leaving Tsukune behind. He looked at Moka and Draken walking off for a bit before going back to the boys` dorms to sleep off this weird and near death day.


	7. Unknown Assailent

**Well, its been a while. AN will follow at the end of the next chapter, which will be up after this one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter seven: Unknown attacker**

Tsukune walked back to his room that night with a towel over his neck, he had just come from the baths. And he was tired and wanted to sleep. When getting to his room, he switched the light on, but it did not turn on.  
>What the? He thought, but didn't care, the darkness would make him sleep faster.<br>He closed the door and slowly walked to his bed, he took off the towel and let it fall on the ground. He collapsed onto the bed and as he closed his eyes, he feel into a deep sleep.  
>A few hours he woke up, still half asleep. He saw to pairs of red glowing eyes just above him, staring. He got half up and tried moving back, but his neck was grabbed by a hand. He was pulled from the bed to the floor, he stood on the floor with his bare foot. He put both hands on the hand to try and pry free, but it was useless.<p>

The following morning, Tsukune lay on his arms in homeroom class. He had such a good sleep and his body felt so tired. His spine went cold as he felt two pointy teeth sinking into his neck. A pang of pain went through him as the person took out their teeth. He pulled his head up to see who it was. Moka stood in front of him, a worried look was on her face.  
>"Did you drink from me again, Moka?!" he asked, putting a hand on his neck. He was used to being bitten by Moka, but this time it hurt tenfold!<br>"Your blood tastes different Tsukune," she said. "Not as delicious as it usually is."  
>Blood tastes different? He thought.<br>She went back to her desk and sat down. That was a bit out of character coming from Moka, since she would've tried to bite him a second time. He just didn't know why.

"Slow down Centoria," said a teen looking boy with black hair and dark green colored eyes. He had grabbed a girl his age by the hand.  
>"What`s the thrill of not looking at young life while we`re here, Iwaka," she said back, she had brown colored eyes and golden hair. She had one hand on a sword that was strapped to her waist.<br>"We have to keep a low profile, remember." He cautiously looked around to see if anyone was around.  
>"Of course!" She smiled at him.<p>

Mr Arnoscula! Said a distant voice. Mr Arnoscula! The voice got louder.  
>"Mr Arnoscula!" yelled Ms Ririko. She was standing by Draken`s desk, who was hiding his head in his arms.<br>His eyes opened, and quickly raised his arms and head in the air and shouted, "AMEN!"  
>It startled the class and Ms Ririko. He looked at her, he had black bags under his eyes and his skin looked pale.<br>"What is it?" he asked.  
>"Stop sleeping in class," said Ririko.<br>"I wasn't sleeping, I was 'praying'." He said.  
>She caught his sarcasm and laughed at it.<br>"You are sitting detention Mr Arnoscula. I don`t care for any excuse you give."  
>"Whatever," he scoffed putting his arms on the desk. He didn't care if he was sitting detention, it was sure to be entertaining. Ms Ririko went back to her desk to continue the lesson, while Draken grinned, putting his head back into his arms and went to sleep.<p>

When the bell went for break time, Tsukune and everyone were outside, eating lunch. He was thinking about what Moka said to him. He put his hand his neck were she bit. It hurt again, touching and thinking about it only made it hurt more.  
>"You`re too weak…" he heard a voice echo in his mind.<br>Huh? What was that? He thought.  
>He shook his head and ate his lunch.<p>

Draken sat outside by a fountain. He was going to sit detention after school, but he didn't care, it was sure to be entertaining. He heard something through the air, and it landed next to his head. It was a sword. He looked up to see a girl with blonde hair.  
>"I missed," she said.<br>"You could've put someone's eye out, lady," said Draken.  
>She took out the sword attached to her waist and aimed it at him, the point near his nose.<br>"I'm here to end your life."  
>"Centoria!" shouted Iwaka from afar.<br>She turned and looked towards him. Draken used this opportunity and put his one hand flat on the ground, lifted his body up and kicked both her knees. She fell back, head knocking to the ground. Draken got up quickly and ran away.  
>Centoria got up from the ground when Iwaka come over to her.<br>"Stupid! I had him! Why did you distract me?!" she shouted at him.  
>"Sorry, but there are others around, you know," he said.<br>She looked around, and there were students around, watching them.  
>"I don`t care!"<br>Her lower body split and expanded, breaking and tearing of the skirt she wore, even her blazer buttons shot through the air as her chest expanded, even her buttoned top was stretched and looked like it could break from touch. Now her chest was enlarged, and she had four legs and a long blonde coloured tail, her lower body was of a horse's body. She lifted her two front legs into the air, came down and ran in the direction Draken ran.

- Monster information:  
>Centauress (female centaur):<br>Known from Greek mythology, this monster has the head and arms of a human and the body and legs of a horse.

"Shit!" said Iwaka to himself and ran after her.

Draken ran in the school in hallways. After a minute or so of running, he heard of the stomping of hooves. Centoria was behind, running after him, her sword held tightly in the air, eyes fixed on her target. She was faster than him and soon was behind him. She swung her blade. Draken had his head turned to see her with the corner of his eye, and dodged her attack to by doing a side roll by a corner and continued. Centoria missed, but quickly turned the corner, she saw a staircase up ahead. Draken jumped onto the wooden hand rails and then jumped again to grab the rails at the top. Centoria ran up the stairs and threw out her blade again, but missed again as he pulled himself up. He jumped over the wooden rails and ran again. Centoria got to the top of the stairs, turned and ran after him again.  
>He can really run, he was right about him being difficult. She thought.<br>Draken didn`t look back, he had to put a stop this, and soon. He could her heavy breathing, she was close once again. He heard the sword slash out again. And then…  
>He rolled, he got up, turned to see he was in one of the classrooms, and there Centoria was by the door, stuck.<br>"Are you stuck?" he asked.  
>"Shut up!" she shouted at him.<br>Her butt was stuck in the door. Draken moved towards her. Each step he took, his smile he had on, grew bigger and bigger. He stood in front of her.  
>"Maybe you need to go for fat removal," he grinned.<br>He felt something cold go through his stomach, blood came out and slithered down the sword and even dripped onto the ground. Her sword was through him, and his blazer buttons were cut off, giving her a clear view of his now blood stained shirt. His face went down when he felt the pain.  
>"Just die, you asshole!" she hissed.<br>He looked up with a toothy grin, his eyes dancing, looking deep into her eyes.  
>"I haven`t had lunch," he moved forward, more blood dripped onto the floor, he put one hand on her chin and went up to her ear, "so you`ll have to do."<br>He went down to her neck, opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs into her neck. And sucked her blood out. Centoria`s grip on her sword loosed, but she pushed her sword deeper into him. She felt his fangs go deeper in her neck.  
>This feeling… She thought.<br>She let go of her sword, and used both her hands to push him away. He landed on the ground, feeling his back hurt like hell from the sword. Centoria`s teeth were clenched.  
>Draken laughed getting up from the ground. He looked at her and laughed louder. He pulled out the sword from his stomach by the sharp edge, showed it horizontally in front of her and let go of it. It made a clink sound when it hit the ground.<br>"Delicious, absolutely. Your diet is so amazing, you deserve A+," he said.  
>"What, am I food?!" she spat at him.<br>"Centoria!" shouted Iwaka from outside the door.  
>"Over here!"<br>"What the?! Your butt is stuck!" he said behind her.  
>"I know that! Idiot!"<br>"I`m normally not one to hit a lady," he came forward and kicked her in the stomach hard, "But I will kick one."  
>Centoria flew back, crashed into Iwaka, and both hit the wall on the other side.<br>"Get your butt out my face!" shouted Iwaka pushing her butt away from his face.  
>He saw her lying on her side, holding her stomach with both hands. She felt like she was going to throw up. He got down on his knees next to her.<br>"Sorry, Iwaka… I got carried away. I`m sorr-" she fell unconscious.  
>His fists clenched.<br>"DRAKEN!" he screamed.

Draken saw Iwaka, looking pissed as all hell, come into the classroom.  
>"You want to be next?" asked Draken.<br>Iwaka came up to him and tried punching him. Draken grabbed his hand and inturn hit him in the face. Iwaka crashed to the ground. Draken then proceeded to turn around.  
>"If you want a fight, then fight outside," he ran towards the window of the class.<br>Iwaka saw him jump through the window. So he got up and too ran towards the window.  
>Draken hit the ground and did a roll. He felt a huge quake on the ground behind him. He turned, and there, stood a giant figure, made of giant rocks and earth stuck together. Iwaka`s true monster form, a rock troll.<p>

- Monster note:  
>Rock trolls:<br>Rock trolls are monsters with a stony hide which closely resemble normal trolls, except they are dirtier and bigger. They are slow due to their crusty hide, but can still do massive damage. Its stony hide can regenerate instantly when wounded.  
>Weaknesses are: the eyes and nether regions.<br>-

The bell rang and break ended. Tsukune and everyone were ready to go back to class. They heard a massive noise of blasting earth.  
>"Huh? What was that?" asked Tsukune.<br>It got louder and louder, and then they saw a figure gliding down from the sky. The figure landed on the ground when it dodged two massive clinched fists, made of rock, coming down. Tsukune saw the figures shining teeth from afar, he felt his neck cramp.  
>"Tsukune," said Moka, "remove my rosary."<br>"What?"  
>Meanwhile, Draken clenched his teeth, he had been dodging each of Iwaka`s 'Hulk smashes'. He dodged another, but almost got hit this time. He was slowing down.<br>"Shit!" he said to himself.  
>"What is with you?! Vampire! You`re only running away from me! Fight me!" shouted Iwaka`s deep rocky voice.<br>"So I should give you a hug?" Draken asked.  
>The rock troll smashed down his fists again. Draken wasn`t quick enough to dodge this attack this time.<br>Fuck! Out of juice! He thought.  
>He saw a flash of silver and Inner Moka stopped Iwaka`s attack.<br>"You came," said Draken, relieved.  
>Moka pushed the fists away and rolled away, Draken ran next to her.<br>"Get out the way, girl!" shouted Iwaka and lifted his one foot, and stomped on the ground. Earth was forced in the air, but both Moka and Draken had dodged it.  
>"Why are you staying next to me?" she asked, looking at him next to her.<br>"Rock trolls have a weakness, even though they have a hardened hide, there is one place where they receive massive damage. And only gets hard when erect," he said.  
>"Huh?"<br>"You`ll never understand, so," he grabbed her, "Kick his crotch!" he threw her hard in the air.  
>Moka flew in the air, she didn't know what, but would do it none the less. She flipped around, her skirt was blown back, showing her panties, but she moved one leg back. She flew towards where the sun didn't shine. And rammed her foot into the rock trolls crotch. The rock troll went towards the sky, screaming like a little girl. Moka came down to the ground safely. As she turned around, the rock troll came back to the ground, unconscious, but still making a giant crash. She didn't hop nor thrown off balance from the quake. She walked over to Draken.<br>"You could've easily beat this monster without breaking a sweat!" she said.  
>"I like teasing," he replied.<br>"I don't want you near Tsukune ever again."  
>He grinned, "Why?"<br>"His blood tasted different, and he`s starting to have a small amount of Yokai energy, for a human! You gave him your blood, didn't you?!" she shouted.  
>His grin broadened, "Fine, for saving my ass, I will give you just that," he turned around and walked away.<br>Moka went back to class, she had told Tsukune to go to class with her rosary.

"I deeply apologize, sir," said a man, talking on a cell phone, "Draken got away, and 'she' got in the way. Not to mention that those swine attacked that boy too early, their greed lost us a surprise attack. Our monitoring has been getting less each day. I think some-"  
>Suddenly a shock of electricity hit him from behind. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The attacker took the cell phone out of his hands.<br>"You surprise me," he said. "I never would have thought that you would use a mobile device." He then smiled, moving his white cloak away from the unconscious man. "If you think you can let your servants into my school, you need to try better. Maybe we will see each other after so many years, master."


	8. First Attack

**Second upload today. Enjoy.**

**Chapter eight: First attack**

A little girl laughed as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her, her silver hair was a mess with sticks and leaves attached. And she was running away from something, then suddenly grabbed from behind, thrown into the air and then was caught by two hands. She laughed. A man with light brown hair smiled at her.  
>"Do it again, uncle" she said.<br>He threw her up into the air and caught her again, which made her laugh. He set her down on the ground.  
>"We need to get back, before he notices, so let's have a race," he said. "You've ten seconds head start."<br>"Okay," she then turned 90 degrees and ran as fast as she could.  
>He smiled as he watched and heard her laughing.<p>

Several days passed. And during that time, Draken kept to his word that he wouldn't go near Tsukune, or his friends. Tsukune on the other hand, was experiencing dry throats and neck pain. He was constantly quenching his thirst with water from the vending machine six or seven times a day. He didn't tell anyone, he didn't want them to worry. And never told that he was having the echoed voice in the back of his mind saying, "You`re weak… Cannot protect… support her."  
>Tsukune sat in class, having a monster lesson on Ahuizotls. He heard a boy sitting next to him, talking with fellow student.<br>"You serious?" said the other.  
>"It`s only a rumor dude, but there are more students coming," replied the student near Tsukune.<br>"I wonder if they`re all girls."  
>"Dude. That`ll only happen in a manga, they may just be guys. We can talk more after class."<br>They stopped talking and continued to listen to the teacher.  
>More students? Thought Tsukune.<p>

Draken sat in his class, bored as ever. The lesson was on old English literature. When a girl with green colored hair came into the classroom. The class went silent, as if the conductor had entered the stage, and she walked up to the teacher's desk.  
>"You`re the new student?" asked the teacher.<br>"I`m sorry if I am late," she said with a smile.  
>"Introduce yourself to the class."<br>She girl turned to the class.  
>"I am Orochina Kyura, I hope we can get along," she smiled.<br>The boys looked like dogs, waiting to get the bone. The teacher told Orochina to take a seat and continued with the lesson. She walked down to where Draken sat and stopped next to him.  
>She smiled at him, "I hope you and I get along too, sweetheart."<br>Draken glanced into her yellow colored eyes, and rolled his eyes at her. She winked at him, then walked off to find a seat.

When the bell rang for break. Tsukune was showing a new student around the school that joined his class. His name was Busa Gho, a few centimeters taller than Tsukune, and was thin, had dark blue colored eyes and black and red colored hair.  
>Tsukune didn't mind showing Busa around. He was showing him the grounds of the school now. Then he felt eyes staring at him, he saw Draken from afar, staring at him like a hawk. A girl with green hair had her arms around his, and was not letting go. Draken looked at her and bared his fangs at her, obviously he was being annoyed and was telling her to go away.<br>Serves him right! Thought Tsukune looking at his teeth. Ow! He put one hand on his neck.  
>"Die…" said the echoed voice in the back of his head.<br>"Tsukune?" asked Busa.  
>Tsukune looked at him, "Nah, nothing, let me show you some more of the inside."<br>Meanwhile, Draken was baring his fangs at Orochina, telling her to leave him alone. He didn't like this clingy girl.  
>"Show me around," Orochina ordered tugging his arm.<br>"Go hunting for bras on your own," he replied.  
>Her face now looked like a potato, "Meanie!"<br>"Then you should leave, go bother someone else."  
>"Come on, I need some water, I want you to show me the pool area."<br>"Go yourself."  
>"Pleaseeee." She had sparkles in her eyes when she did the ellipses.<br>He sighed closing his eyes. If he did this then maybe it would shut her the hell up, and maybe he could run out of there. After getting the plan together, he opened his eyes and said, "Fine."  
>"Yay!" she said, like a small child that got something sweet.<p>

Draken and Orochina got to the pool area. There were some girls sunbathing in their bikinis or one-piece swimsuits, and even some boys were in the pool. Orochina pulled Draken to the edge of the pool.  
>"Why'd you drag me here? You wanted to go in," he said.<br>She let go off him, moved behind him and went up to his ear, and whispered, "I want you to join me."  
>"I can't. I don't..."<br>"Your weakness is water, vampire."  
>Before he could say anything else, she grabbed him and pushed him into the water.<br>Draken felt the pain of the water on his skin and even more so as he sank deeper. He was then let go.  
>His eyes stung so bad that he couldn't see so well, he turned, and saw nine blurry looking heads attached to a long green neck that were stretched far away for him to see anything else. The eyes were yellow.<br>He quickly turned around and started to kick his legs and move his arms, he had to get out the pool, and fast!  
>His strength was decreasing every millisecond that he spent on the water. Sparks started to encase his body, and rapidly increased.<br>He then came to a sudden halt, as if something grabbed him, he felt a huge pang of pain on his right leg. He looked down to see a blurry head with its teeth in his leg.  
>Fuck! He thought with his teeth clenched.<br>Then the other limbs were bit on by other heads, they pulled him back with so much force that their teeth shifted, making blood come out his now ripped clothing.  
>His teeth were clenched harder from the excruciating pain, his vision became even more blurred. A head come up to him with a golden oval was on its head.<br>"You really gave me a tough time, making me sweet talk you," it said.  
>He didn't want to move, it would only have made the pain worse. So with all his might he mouthed at her, "You are an annoying s-l-u-t."<br>The head opened its mouth and bite him on the shoulder. He painfully moaned as she bit down.

Some students outside the pool were wondering why the two crazy students that were not dressed to go into the pool weren't coming up for air.  
>The males swam out the pool when a red substance hit the surface.<br>Then a spiral of water ruptured from the pool into the air, all the students got out of there. Something flew out the pool and glided in the air, then landed on the ground.  
>Nine heads with long green necks were above the water surface, and the heads looked like a serpent's.<p>

-  
>Monster information:<br>Lernean Hydra:  
>From Greek mythology, a serpent with nine heads. Each time a head was cut off, two heads sprout in place. One of the heads is immortal while the others are not. This giant serpent possess poisonous breath in addition to poisonous blood.<br>-

Sparks swirled the body of this person before the Lernean Hydra, it saw the ripped parts on the clothes, It could even see through the green blazer, that the buttoned shirt was opaque, the top of a pair of breasts were seen. This female with green colored eyes, long light brown colored hair and B sized breasts standing before it, had light golden colored waves swirling around her body too, her wet hair flexed and twirled, making water droplets fall to the ground. She opened her mouth and let out a mist of green vapor.  
>"Who're you?!" shouted the serpent heads.<br>The person looked down to see her breasts, and looked back at the serpent heads, "Looks like you forced me out of that form. Do you like my body?" Draken asked, putting both her hands behind her head, stretching her back.  
>"You changed?!"<br>Draken turned ninety degrees, and bent down a little to show her butt. "Yes. I think my butts way better than yours." She smiled looking at the heads with one hand on her thigh.  
>"Why you!"<br>A cloud of green emitted and sprayed out from the serpent heads mouths. Draken quickly jumped away with her left arm elbow over her mouth, trying to avoid green cloud.  
>"I wondered why you tasted like kiwi," Draken said to herself as she landed on the ground.<br>When a serpent head came at her, she dodged it by rolling to the side when another came. She jumped into the air above the pool. Eight heads encircled her. Draken waited for the right moment and then she quickly slashed at them with her hands. The heads split, and two sprouted in place. Now there was sixteen heads, and Draken began to fall, that some of the heads bit on her body that she hung in the air. Blood drops dropped onto the water surface. Draken's limbs had two heads teeth in her skin. She felt something come up her throat and she spat out blood.  
>The serpent heads laughed coming in front of her, "My poison I inject into you has started taking effect."<br>"Then I better finish my manicure," said Draken gritting her teeth, and pulled her arms out, the long sleeve ripped off and flesh was exposed, but quickly sealed up. She then grabbed one of the heads and pulled her legs out, which quickly healed up. She let go of the head and landed on one of the green necks, and quickly kicked away to another, and another, then finally jumping away. She landed on the side of the pool. And then a head bit her arm, she saw it was the head with a golden oval. Draken felt something injecting into her veins. Was it injecting more of its poisonous blood into her?  
>Draken, despite knowing that having more poison in her body, grinned.<br>"I wonder why you did not have this head on yours up above, is this the immortal one?" she asked.  
>Before the serpent head could pull its teeth out, Draken grabbed it, making it stay tight on her arm.<br>"Sorry, honey, but there is no way to fix this face of yours," she said and pulled the immortal head. All the other heads came down and the immortal one bit harder on Draken's arm. She gritted her teeth and pulled even harder that the body started rising at the water surface. She inhaled the green cloud as the body was lifted above the waters, then she threw the body as hard as she could, away. The immortal head's teeth ripped through her skin as it flew off.  
>Draken's arm bleed out and wasn't healing. It seems that there was too much poison coursing through her veins now. And again she spat out blood.<br>Shit! She ran out of there. She had to get an antidote, before it killed her.

A little while later, Draken walked near a wall. Blood ran down from her eyes, the wounds that were inflicted on her, were starting to open up again and blood dripped onto the floor on her arm. Each step she took, felt so hard to do, her breathing slowed, the pain was increasing, her vision was gone, and she stopped.  
>Fuck! She slowly cursed under her breath.<br>"I haven't seen you in that form for a long time," she heard a voice in front of her.  
>She lifted her head, she couldn't see but recognized the voice. Her legs gave in and she fell forward.<br>"Ten-m-ai…" she said before falling unconscious.  
>The person stopped her from falling, picked her up, and carried her away, not minding the blood staining his white cloak, and grinned.<p>

Behind a corner, two shadows watched the person in the white cloak walk off with the unconscious Draken.  
>"I am hungry. Why can't we just attack them, and get it done with?" asked a shadow.<br>"No, the boss said to leave that he/she along, Orochina did her job, he'll be gone for a while," replied the other shadow. "You found that Human?"  
>The shadow snorted, its dark blue eyes glaring at the other shadow, "Sniffed him out before I introduced myself."<p>

**Well, two chapters in one day. The author would like to say that he is going to (unfortunately) need to slow down writing this story, as he has exams to study for. Chapters 9 and 10 will be up soon, but after that, it may take a while. I'd like to add that my own Rosario Vampire story will be released soon after this story reaches its conclusion, as it will be taking place in the same AU as this one. Enjoy your day/night further, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Second Attack

**Chapter 9 is here! Hope you guys enjoy it. Action is starting to build up.**

**Rosario ** ** vampire:  
>Chapter nine: Second attack<strong>

Gulp, gulp, gulp. Tsukune wiped his mouth after taking a bottle of water away from his mouth and setting it down. God, no matter how much he consumed, his throat felt so parched, and need liquid.  
>He looked at the bottle in his hand.<br>Just why was this happening to him? What did he ever do to deserve this?  
>He felt the inside of his neck swell up, and quickly put the bottle head in his mouth and swallowed the remaining water in two big gulps.<br>He stepped out from the darkness in his pyjamas. It was late at night, and he didn't want anyone to see him. He walked over to a vending machine close by, took out a few Yen coins and inserted them into the slot. He heard a clink sound and bent down to take his order.  
>Crunch! Snap! Crunch!<br>He looked around, hearing these sounds and saw nothing but darkness.  
>Crunch! Snap! Crunch!<br>He heard the sound again, he decided to follow them. He walked in the direction, opening the bottle, and he slowly faded into the black pitch of night.

"How did this happen?" asked a man with light brown hair, glaring at a shadowed figure with red eyes in a chair.  
>"I have already told you, need I say it again?" asked the black shadow.<br>"No, I just thought she would've put up more of a fight than this," looking at a bundle in his hands.  
>"There was one last wish that she gave, and I want you to fulfil it. Now, I have things to do."<br>The man clenched his teeth, and the shadowed figure got up and left, leaving him with the cry from the bundle he held.

The man curled a small smile when opening the bundle to a baby, and it looked at him with its crimson eyes, staring right in his eyes.  
>"So, you're Moka?" He asked it and waited for a reply, which was stupid since it didn't have teeth yet.<br>The baby continued to stare at him, and he stared back. After a few minutes of staring, he felt defeated and shook it gently, then covered its eyes, made faces, but the baby just stared at him. He had been defeated by this stubborn, red-eyed baby.  
>"Jeez, I guess you got that from him," he chuckled.<p>

"You'll die…"  
>Tsukune opened his eyes, this voice was so annoying. Every day since he saw Draken's teeth from afar, it said something. He moved his arm over his eyes for a minute or two before getting up and ready for school.<br>Tsukune exited the Boy's dorms holding his bag on his back. He walked through the forest, when he saw a small crowd by the graveyard. He was curious and went over, when he got over, he saw what everybody else saw, and that was a grave, with all the soil dug out, and the body missing. The only thing that was left behind, was a banana.

Who would dig up a grave, steal a corpse and leave a banana behind, is this some sort of prank?

Tsukune back away and walked to the school. On the bright side, this was another mystery scoop for the newspaper.  
>Only yesterday, there was a soccer match, and when the goalie was to defend, he saw a gigantic 'snake thing' coming through the sky. And it landed on him. Instead of the crowd screaming in horror, they cheered.<br>Someone should visit the goalie in the infirmary, and ask questions if he could speak since he was flattened.

Time passed and Moka was in the infirmary, the Newspaper club members had a discussion in the class and she wanted to go and got permission. She did feel a bit sorry for this goalie, and felt confident that her cuteness would cheer him up. She would handle it far better than the others, for Kurumu's breasts would have given him a heart attack and Mizore would just stare the poor boy to death.

The goalie had many broken bones and was told that he could not play for a year, but it was nothing too serious. Moka came out of the goalie's room overlooking her notes. It seems he did not know what or where it came from, and had no idea where it went.

Moka accidently bumped into something.  
>"Watch where you are going," said the person.<br>She looked up, seeing a boy with red and dark coloured hair, he looked at her with his dark blue eyes.  
>"Bu," she said, not sure since she only heard his name once when he introduced himself the day before.<br>"Are you trying to scare me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
>She took a second to think, it sounded like she said "Boo" there.<br>He smiled and put out his right hand, "Kidding, I am Busa Gho."  
>Moka shook his hand, and felt something go through her. He pulled his hand away and went off.<br>The rosary glowed red, "For some reason I cannot detect any monster energy from him. Best you stay away from him," said Inner Moka. "It reminds me of…." She mumbled before cutting herself of and the rosary went normal.  
>Outer Moka looked at her hand, his skin felt as cold as death when she touched him. She then heard a door open from afar and a man in a white robe came out of a dark room.<br>What was the headmaster doing in the hospital?  
>He closed the door quickly behind him and walked off.<br>Whatever it was, she didn't want to find out, so she got out of there too.

Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore sat in the Newspaper club room during break time. They were busy sorting and writing articles. Tsukune's article of mystery was quite interesting when he told them about it. They too wanted to see that grave that morning, and Moka didn't get much out of that goalie.  
>Kurumu tusked thinking over her article, 'Ten ways to seduce your lover after knocking him out'. Mizore moved her lollipop while writing hers, 'How to kill unwanted love rivals'. Yukari on the other hand, was done with hers, 'Making killer teddy bears to give to your grandmother.'<p>

Yukari stretched her arms out while walking over to the window. She looked outside to see students playing, socialising and eating. She saw Tsukune eating with a boy, the boy new in their class. Busa Gho, remembering his name.  
>"Guys, do you think Tsukune is starting to attract the boys?" she asked Mizore and Kurumu.<br>"What would make you think that?" replied Kurumu, she stopped with her article.  
>"Tsukune has all of us, don't you think that the boys will start going for him?"<br>"If it does come to it," said Mizore, shifting her lollipop, "I will use my article and get more info to continue It."  
>"How will you do that?" asked Kurumu.<br>Mizore didn't answer, but just had a small curled smile.

Tsukune sat on a bench with Busa, eating lunch, curry bread and a bottle of water. He thought about what to put in his article. The body was missing, whether it was male or female is uncertain, only a banana was left behind. Why a banana had beat him. Moka got information that put some pieces together for this story. He would have to thank her for getting it.  
>"Thanks for eating with me," said Busa with a smile.<br>Tsukune was snapped out his thoughts and he looked at him, "No problem," smiling back.  
>"You want a bite?" Busa offered some of his lunch, a piece of pork. "Try it, it is very good."<br>Tsukune didn't like taking other people's food, but had to be polite. So he took it.  
>As he was about to see it, he saw a skeletal figure in a black robe, siting by the fountain, reading a book.<br>It looked at him with its lifeless eye sockets.  
>"Don't mind me, I have this book to read," it said.<br>Could anyone else see this person, or was he the only one?  
>"Tsukune? You okay? Eat it," said Busa.<br>Tsukune looked back at him, "No, sorry. I feel full already."  
>He gave the piece of pork back. And got up, taking a swig from the water bottle. He heard Busa curse.<br>"I need to go, see you later," he said with a wave and left Busa.

"You will die." a pair of red eyes said with a grin, its white fangs glinting from moonlight.

Tsukune woke up suddenly, finding himself shrouded in the darkness of his room.  
>Ghhhh! He held his neck, it was feeling even drier than any other time. So he got up, quickly took some Yen coins from his blazer, and ran out of there. Heading towards the vending machine.<p>

Tsukune swallowed some water walking in the darkness. He felt a little scared being alone, the crunching and snapping sounds got louder and louder as he walked. He felt something under his feet, and tripped, falling to the ground.  
>"What was that?" He thought. He picked up the water bottle that he dropped, and brushed himself off.<br>He heard the sounds were very close to where he was. He looked around and saw bodies, decaying corpses with earth. The smell of decaying got to his nose, was he in the graveyard? Explains from tripping over, whether it was a gravestone or a corpse. Whatever it was, he didn't want to find out.  
>He took a few steps, and then a corpse landed near him, which gave him a fright. A figure came walking up to him, as it came closer, Tsukune saw that it had grey skin, it wore the Yokai academy uniform with dirt on it. It had lifeless eyes, pointy teeth, long finger nails and moved its long tongue like a snake.<br>"Why are you out here Tsukune?" it asked.  
>Tsukune didn't respond. The creature grinned and moved its tongue.<br>Looking around at the corpses and then back to the creature, "Who are you?" Tsukune eventually asked.  
>The creature laughed, "Want some?" it gave out its hand as if to offer something, a leg?<br>"Busa? You are the one digging up these corpses?"  
>"I am just sorting my food. Hmm, I never had alive and fresh humans before."<p>

-  
>Monster note:<br>Busaw:  
>Considered a ghoul that eats dead human corpses, and leaves the skeletal remains scattered on its dwelling place. A busaw acts like a human during the day, and lets out its true form at night. It would turn the corpses into livestock (mainly a pig) and eat them. And give some to human neighbours that they too become a busaw.<br>-

Tsukune was scared now, Busa knew of his identity and was going to eat him. His body went numb, but wanted to get out of there, and fast. He threw the water bottle and Busa's face, which would give him a head start, and ran for it.

Tsukune's heart was pounding, his blood racing, and he breathed fast. He had ran for his life, the thought of dying and being eaten alive turned his stomach. He could throw up after he got away. Busa was behind, and was gaining on him.  
>Unfortunately, Tsukune was human, and could only be as fast as a human. Never the less, he still ran for it, even if there was no hope. He really wished one of the girls were here with him.<br>He felt several sharp claws come into both his arms, and he was jerked back. Blood poured out the wounds and felt cold as it ran down his pyjama sleeves.


	10. Ghoul VS Ghoul

**Chapter 10, and the action increases!**

**Rosario vampire:  
>Chapter ten: Ghoul vs ghoul<strong>

Kurumu, Mizore and Moka were outside, walking in the dark.  
>"Why did we have to come?" asked Mizore.<br>"I just had a bad feeling," Kurumu replied.  
>"If you have to use the bathroom, go on your own."<br>"Please, Mizore, I am sure Kurumu has a good explanation," said Moka quickly, knowing that whatever left Mizore's mouth would provoke a fight with Kurumu. And she didn't want them to fight, at least, not in the dark, cold aired grounds of the school in their pyjamas. For Kurumu however, Moka wondered if she was cold in her slutty transparent lingerie. Just why wear something like that to bed? Was she so warm that she needed to strip to that level? However, there were more pressing matters thanto be concerned about Kurumu's underwear.  
>Ghhhhhhhhh! They heard a scream.<br>"What was that?" asked Moka.  
>"Sounded like Tsukune. See, I told you I knew something was up," replied Kurumu.<br>Without a second thought, they ran in the direction of the scream.

The girls ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the darkness. They didn't know where they were going, but they only knew one goal in mind, and that was to find and help Tsukune.  
>Kurumu didn't want to realise her monster form, not that her 'pyjamas' would break off and her breastswere exposed, it was because she couldn't see so well. She could fly up and hit her head, then she would be unconscious and get in the way, and when if she were to land, she could get a stick up herbutt or some there else.<br>If Yukari was around, she could've used some magic and light up the place, and not use a spell to have a washtub appear from above. The little brat didn't want to wake up even when she shouted and hung her upside down and shook her. Mizore had doodled on Yukari's face when Kurumu left after throwing her on the bed in frustration.  
>Then they felt a strong blast of Yokai energy, a pillar of purple rose from ahead. And they stopped, because two figures stood in the middle of the pillar.<br>One of them sighed, moving towards them, "I don't know what's going on, but Busa better finish him."  
>He was tall, blond, yellow coloured eyes and had pointy ears, and wore a black suit, so only his facewas seen, and he smiled.<br>"Long time no see."  
>"Kuyou?" said Moka.<p>

Tsukune landed on the ground with a thud. His shoulders were bleeding, and the deep nail wounds were agonising, then, he felt sharp teeth gnaw through his leg. He screamed louder. He used his other leg to kick at Busa's face, but Busa didn't budge. He picked Tsukune up with his teeth and threw him. Tsukune landed on the ground again, and feel unconscious.  
>Tsukune suddenly opened his eyes, finding himself in bed. And quickly checked his leg, seeing that there were teeth marks. He was glad, it was only a nightmare. He sighed and looked up, suddenly getting a fright of a black figure with crimson coloured eyes hovering over him.<br>A hand grabbed his throat and lifted him and dragged him out the bed.  
>He could still breathe?<br>"You have her blood inside you," said the figure.  
>Who's? Moka's?<br>"Ever since you cut your arm, I smelt her blood in yours," the figure continued, "I don't know what happened for her to give you blood, but at this rate, it will take years for you…"  
>Tsukune saw its eyes shift away for a second and then met his, and it grinned and chuckled.<br>"Do you possible think that you'll be protected forever? You are weak and cannot even protect anything, let alone yourself, and one day you'll be alone, without any of those girls to protect you, and you'll die… Aren't you sick of it?"  
>Tsukune remembered what happened the previous year, and even now, he was still weak, pathetic and cowardly. All he ever did was be protected by the girls, and almost die. His usefulness only to remove the rosary of Moka to release her other self and then sit in a corner. You damn right he was sick of it.<p>

Busa gnawed on Tsukune's other leg, he wanted to make sure that Tsukune couldn't run away. When he felt this power coming from the unconscious Tsukune. Then he was punched by a clenched fist and flew back. He landed on the ground a few feet away and when he looked up, Tsukune stood up like nothing was wrong, his wounds had stopped bleeding and were healed, and his face was blank and his soulless crimson eyes staring at him, and surrounding him was a purple coloured pillar.  
>Busa hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on, but got up quickly. This Tsukune was different, not human, but something else, something dark. Whatever he was, Busa was still going to kill him. So he ran at Tsukune.<br>When suddenly Tsukune disappeared for an instant, he hit Busa in the face, his face went back from the punch and then came down when Tsukune punched him in the stomach.  
>Holy fuck! The punch to his face and stomach hurt! He felt like he was going to throw up his stomach. Pain had to wait, and he quickly pulled his hand up and slit Tsukune's neck with his long nails.<br>Blood started coming out almost immediately, he jumped back, holding his stomach, but then Tsukune appeared in front of him and grabbed his cheeks hard. Busa saw that his bleeding had stopped and his blank face turned, he grinned. Tsukune pushed him to the ground and punched his face, repeatedly. When he started to bleed out, Tsukune's grin broadened and his eyes danced at the sight of blood.  
>Busa's jaw hurt from Tsukune squeezing it hard. His face felt like a wreck and continued to feel even worse as Tsukune still punched him. Busa clinched one fist and punched Tsukune on the side of the head as hard as he could. Tsukune went back a bit and then Busa used his feet to kick him back in the stomach. Tsukune flew back.<br>Busa got up quickly and Tsukune was hunched, his hand was a bit bloody, his eyes were dancing and he was grinning. This was bad, Tsukune wasn't a human, a human couldn't regenerate that quickly, nor have that amount of strength. He had to be careful around him and trend every lightly. He saw just past Tsukune that a small light was seen. He didn't know what was going on over there, but they were to make sure that Tsukune didn't escape the place when he ran after him.

Moka fell to the ground from being pushed by Kurumu.  
>"Get out of the way Moka!" she shouted.<br>Kurumu grabbed a dog-like thing as it jumped onto her. It had black coloured fur and it felt smooth and wet to her, a long tail with a human hand at the end. Kurumu's claws shot out and went into whatever this thing was. And she threw the thing back. As she threw it, it disappeared in the ground, like jumping into a pool.  
>Mizore used the moister in the air and created an ice shield in front to protect them all, but then was destroyed from Kuyou's favourite move. He was in his fox form. She retaliated with ice shards, which melted when coming in contact with his heat. It seems they weremore or less on even ground with long-range projectiles.<br>Kurumu felt something wrapping around her body like a snake, and then a hands fingers touched her by the eyes. She didn't want this dog-like thing on her. She spin around and saw a pool of water, and the long tail was out. She called upon her wings, and broke the tails hold, then the dog jumped out of the pool on the ground, immediately the pool disappeared. Its fur went spiky. Kurumu used her tail to ward of the thing's tail, but its spiky fur went through her skin, and she pushed her claws in it. It was a dead lock between the two. It was up to her tail now.  
>Mizore fell to the ground when Kuyou jumped onto her, his heat was overwhelming her, and he was trying to bite her neck, in which she held him off. The only one left of them was Moka, who just stood there, she wanted to help, but she wasn't with her on.<br>"Moka! Just go! Go help Tsukune! Get him to remove your rosary!" Shouted Kurumu, who yelped from her tail being wrapped over and felt up by the hand.  
>After hearing this, Moka ran for it, if that was what she had to do to help, then she would. Kuyou saw her running off and used his tails to execute his powerful move on her, but huge ice pillars came up, blocking her off.<br>Mizore used her ice to get out of Kuyou's hold, and he jumped back, he didn't want to be an ice popsicle. Mizore then shot ice shards at the dog on Kurumu, and one by Kurumu's head. Kurumu threw the dog away and pulled the shard out. Mizore came up behind her.  
>"Now that the pain in the ass is away, let's kick their asses," said Mizore.<br>Kurumu nodded with a smile.  
>"You still did that on purpose though."<br>"Did not."  
>Kurumu turned to face Mizore, "Did to!"<br>And then they started fighting each other, which left Kuyou and the other dog to just stare.

Moka ran for it after Kurumu and Mizore helped her get out. She hoped that they would be okay. As she ran, her rosary glowed red.  
>"Even if we get to Tsukune, do you really think he'll take it off? That Yokai energy came from him, you know that as well as I do," said Inner Moka.<br>"I know that," thought Moka to herself. She knew that, but she had to try to bring him back even if he was something he wasn't. Losing him was the last thing she wanted.  
>She heard rustling in the trees with a gust of wind as she ran. And a light of green came by, it seemed it was going in the direction of where Kurumu and Mizore where. Moka couldn't go help if that was another enemy, she had to find Tsukune. She also noticed, when looking up, something else was floating down, it seemed like a lot of it was, but she couldn't see what they were, nor did she have the time to see what they were.<br>"I was stupid to think nothing would happen. No matter, just get the rosary off and I'll finish things, even if I have to kill him."  
>The rosary went normal and Moka got to her destination. She saw Tsukune, who now had crimson eyes, fangs showing from grinning, and she could feel that Yokai energy coming from him. She saw him punch the other person with him, then let go of something in his hand and kicked the person and started licking his hand off of what seemed like blood. Just what happened to him?<br>She ran at him and then hugged him, begging him to stop.

Tsukune stared at Busa like he was a playful toy and grinned happily with his fangs for a few moments and then he ran at him. Busa moved to the side and kicked the back of Tsukune's legs and he fell with his face in the ground.  
>Busa grabbed him by the back of the head and lifted him, then smacked his head into the ground. He did this repeatedly, over and over, he had to take him out no matter what. He didn't have the strength like him at all, so he had to be take precautions.<br>After a few kisses to the earth, Tsukune grabbed Busa's arm and squeezed hard. Even though he was basically breaking his arm, he still pursued to smash his head in. Tsukune squeezed harder and harder on Busa's arm and then he felt like he had just crushed a grape. A crack sound was heard and Busa screamed. His radius and ulna were crushed together.  
>He backed away, and Tsukune got up from the ground and faced him, his face had blood and earth on it, but he looked like nothing was wrong.<br>Just what was he?  
>Tsukune came forward and hit out, Busa dodged, it seems that he needed to stay at a safe distance. God, every time he moved the forearm thatwas crushed hurt like hell. He then came to a conclusion, Tsukune was just hitting out at random with strength and was acting on instinct. It was as if he was unconscious and didn't know what he was doing.<br>When Tsukune attacked again, he quickly dodged and hit him in the face. His head went back a bit, when he brought his face up again, hewas kicked by the side of his face. Busa immediately took his foot away before Tsukune had the chance to grab it. Instead Tsukune grabbed his long tongue and pulled it towards him, pulling Busa's head too, and then punched him in the nose.  
>He hit the ground and felt blood was rushing rather quickly in his mouth. He started to gag but couldn't swallow. Then looked up to see Tsukune holding his tongue. He felt like screaming in agony but couldn't, he didn't have a tongue, and then was knocked out when Tsukune kicked his face. Busa fell unconscious, and Tsukune let the tongue fall to the ground and started licking his hand that had blood on it.<br>Then felt two hands came around his stomach and locked together.  
>"Please stop," he heard Moka's voice beg.<p>

**Gruesome! Sounds...bloody...delicious! Tomorrow being the first of December, happy Christmas season to all!**


End file.
